5 Days Only, and I Know That I Love You
by mecaetias
Summary: Bersama teman memang menyenangkan, tapi bagaimana kalau kau menyadari bahwa kau mulai menyukai teman se-kelompokmu? Ok, aku gagal bikin summary-nya nih... Author baru fandom ini, yoroshiku! :3


_**5 Days Only, and I Know That I Love You**_

A/N : Fanfic pertama fandom ini! :D Mohon kerja samanya~~ Minna, ini adalah fic romance pertama aku. Jadi aku nggak tahu apa romancenya udah kerasa atau belum maklum, masih newbie XD Tapi smoga aja ini dapat menghibur hati.

Fiction ini aku buat untuk merayakan ultah temanku yang udah lewat hampir seminggu yang lalu. Sorry, hadiahnya telat :(  
>And betewe, HAPPY BIRTHDAY! To Brigitta w<br>Pertamanya, aku mau buatin one-shot... eh, tpi kayaknya terlalu panjang buat one-shot.

**Disclaimer : Bukan... KH bukan punya akuu... apalagi Square Enix 0,o**

**Warning : Ehm... OOC-ness, Judul yang kagak nyambung, cerita yang Geje, typo (mungkin), ending yang mudah ditebak (?), exp yang hilang dari Authornya gra" udh lama nggak nulis fanfic, dll. Btw, don't like don't read?**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1 - The First Day that I Think You're Cute <strong>

Seperti biasa, istirahat siang di SMA Square Enix yang terdapat di tengah – tengah kota Twilight merupakan pelarian dari buku – buku dan tentu saja guru – guru killernya bagi kelima anak remaja yang sedang bersantai di bawah pohon sakura belakang sekolah mereka. Mereka sekarang menunggu teman – teman mereka yang lain untuk berkumpul bersama di bawah pohon tersebut yang sudah seperti Head Quarter mereka sendiri sambil merenung dalam pikiran masing – masing.

Cukup lama dan dingin akibat musim panas yang baru saja berganti menjadi musim kemarau, apalagi angin yang berhembus sangat sejuk dan alih – alih membuat mengantuk. Sora, salah seorang anak yang berteduh (?) di bawah pohon sakura itu pun akhirnya terlena dengan hembusan angin tersebut. Ia pun memilih untuk bersandar di atas bahu seorang gadis berambut auburn yang merupakan sahabatnya itu. Yang disandari hanya tertawa geli ketika rambut Sora yang coklat susu spiky -namun lembut, menurutnya- menggelitik kulit lehernya.

"Sora! Jangan lakukan itu pada Kairi! Tidakkah kau lihat bahwa dia terganggu?" ejek salah seorang pemuda rambut silver yang diketahui bernama Riku itu pura – pura cemburu dengan lebaynya. Setelah mendengar kata – kata Riku, Sora langsung duduk manis dengan wajah semerah tomat.

"Riku! Dia tidak terganggu sama sekali! Lihat, tadi dia tertawa! Iya kan, Kairi?" dia kemudian menengok Kairi yang pipinya juga sudah mulai memerah, "Eh... i... iya... aku tidak terganggu kok..."

"Aihh... ciee... Kairi malu nih!" tambah anak berambut dirty blonde yang sejak tadi duduk diam menonton mereka bertiga saling menganggu (?) bersama seorang gadis yang berbakat dibidang seni sambil tersenyum. Tentu saja Kairi langsung bertambah merah mendengar kata – kata Roxas. Namine pun tertawa kecil melihat tingkah laku saudara kembarnya itu. Maklum, Namine jarang melihat Kairi seperti itu kecuali dia berada didekat Sora. Dan hampir seluruh teman mereka mengetahui bahwa Kairi menyukai Sora –kecuali Sora sendiri, terlalu polos sih- ideeh... ironis yah...

"Roxas, jangan ditambahin donk... nanti Kairi pingsan..." Namine membela Kairi.

"Na- Namine! A- apa maksud kata – katamu tadi haa?" anehnya kalimat tadi diucapkan oleh kedua insan yang sedang dibicarakan ini.

Namine sekali lagi hanya dapat tertawa kecil melihat keduanya yang percintaannya malu – malu. Yah, walaupun kembar tetapi Namine dan Kairi itu sifatnya terbalik. Kairi yang ceria (tapi kadang suka malu – malu di depan Sora) dan percaya diri (serta narsis #PLAK) dengan Namine yang pemalu (tapi kalau lagi stress... kewarasannya suka hilang) dan tidak optimis tapi pandai dan berbakat tentu saja sangat berbeda. Mereka berdua tinggal dalam keluarga yang lumayan bahagia walaupun tanpa Ibu mereka yang telah meninggal. Oleh karena itu, Kairi agak bersikap seperti laki – laki dan Namine seperti seorang ibu bagi Kairi (?).

"Hahahaha... Kalian memulai kesenangan ini tanpa aku yah?" rupanya dibelakang mereka berlima telah berdiri Xion si imut adik Sora dan Axel si Raja Gombal yang sekelas (Brarti, Axel setiap hari galau yah?).

"Xion! Axel! Kalian lama banget datangnya!" Sora mengembungkan kedua pipinya.

"Hehehe... sorry, tadi Larxene – sensei memarahi kami jadi telat deh" Xion cengesan sendiri kekurangan darah #dijitak Xion.

"Ciee... Axel senang niee..." langsung aja si Axel teriak – teriak nggak jelas saking malunya gara – gara ketahuan senang di marahin sama guru Fisika yang dia taksir.

Setelah cukup memandangi mereka, Namine tiba – tiba sadar akan 1 hal...  
>Semua temannya punya gebetan! Kalau Sora sama Kairi, Xion berpacaran dengan Riku, Axel dan Larxene – sensei, Olette dengan Hayner (hubungan mereka mirip dengan hubungan Sora dan Kairi), Tidus bersama Selphie, bahkan Pence dengan teman onlinenya! Tentu saja yang tersisihkan tinggal dia sendiri bersama Roxas...<p>

Roxas...

Mereka mau dikemanakan?

'Tunggu Namine! Tenanglah... tidak ada yang menuntutmu untuk berpacaran dan menyukai seseorang, bukan? Hahahaha... Baka Namine...' batin Namine dalam hatinya yang sudah agak tidak waras hingga mengatai dirinya sendiri bodoh.

Disela – sela pengejekkan Axel yang masih terus berlanjut dengan pikiran Namine, ada seseorang yang memperhatikan Namine -dari dekat-. Dia sendiri tidak sadar bahwa dirinya memperhatikan Namine sedari tadi tapi mulai berpikir bahwa wajahnya yang berubah – ubah akibat pikirannya yang ia tak tahu apa itu lucu dan imut.

Tu- tunggu... I-imut?

'Ahahahaha... Roxas... kau pasti sedang mabuk yah? Kenapa coba aku berpikiran kalau Namine itu... i-imut...? OK! Dia memang imut SWT!' Roxas ikut teriak –teriak nggak jelas dalam hatinya.

"Roxas, kamu kenapa? Sakit yah?"

Roxas yang mendengar suara itu langsung refleks terlempar kebelakang (?). Yah mau bagaimana nggak kaget, yang nanya kan orang yang ia perhatikan dari tadi. Yang lain akhirnya mengalihkan pandangan mereka pada Roxas yang jatuh nggak jelas.

"Ng- nggak... aku nggak sakit! Aku masih sehat! Lihat!" Roxas mulai gelagapan sambil mengangkat kedua tangannya menunjukkan bahwa dia itu masih semangat.

"Puff—WUAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Apaan sih itu! Hahahaha... nggak usah bohong deh, Roxas!"

"Eeh- betulan kok! Nggak usah ketawa napa sih?" sekarang giliran Roxas yang malu.

.

.

KRRIIIIIIINNNGGGGG

.

.

Bel berbunyi menandakan bahwa seluruh siswa dan siswi untuk kembali ke kelas dan melanjutkan proses belajar mengajar. "HHAAAHH... Gara-gara kalian nih! Terlambat! Udah masuk kelas sekarang... gimana dengan rencana menonton kembang api kita akhir minggu ini?" Sora mengamuk bagaikan gajah lepas dari kandangnya.

Kairi yang tadinya hendak akan berdiri kembali terduduk mengingat sesuatu, "Ah, iya hampir aja lupa... Kata yang lain sih kita kumpulnya di depan taman Sabrie jam 7 malam. Gimana?"

"Yeee... bilangnya dari tadi donk! Ya udah 5 hari lagi di depan taman Sabrie habis buka puasa (?)" Riku menambahkan dan dijawab serempak dengan kompak (?) oleh teman –temannya itu, "OKAY!"

* * *

><p><em> 5 hari sebelum festival kembang api –<em>

Namine menyusuri lorong sekolah yang mulai menyepi. Yah itu tandanya bahwa sekolah telah berakhir. Hampir seluruh temannya -termasuk saudaranya- sudah tak berada di dalam gedung sekolah, mereka sudah berpindah di gedung ekstrakulikuler dan lapangan di belakang sekolah.

Dengan tasnya yang lumayan berat, ia berjalan keluar dari sekolah. Dia tidak mengikuti ekskul yang ada, karena ia harus melakukan banyak pekerjaan rumah yang Ayahnya dan Kairi tak bisa lakukan.

'Hmmm... Pulang sendiri lagi? Kasihan sekali aku ini' batin Namine sambil berdiri di depan gerbang sekolahnya. Namine sedang menunggu angkot yang menuju rumahnya (Namine naik angkot?) ia terdiam lagi memikirkan makanan untuk makan malam hari ini hingga akhirnya lamunan tentang makanan itu di ganggu oleh kehadiran seorang pemuda dirty blonde yang entah sejak kapan berdiri dibelakangnya.

"Namine, pulang bareng bisa nggak?"

"Eeh—Roxas... bukannya kamu hari ini ada latihan basket?"

"Ahahaha... pelatihku sedang sakit, jadi hari ini kami disuruh bermain bebas... tapi karena malasnya aku lebih memilih untuk langsung pulang"

Suasana kembali diam dan kecanggungan diantara mereka bertambah. Namine dan Roxas memang sahabat yang cukup dekat, namun kalau cuman berdua mereka jarang berbicara banyak layaknya dengan teman – teman mereka yang lain. Tapi dengan diam saja itu sudah cukup.

Roxas baru akan memulai percakapan baru, tiba – tiba ada sebuah angkot yang berhenti di depan mereka. "Mas, sampai ke jalan oblivion nggak?" tanya Namine yang disertai anggukan kecil dari sang pengemudi angkot.

"Naik yang ini aja yah, Roxas?" tanpa menjawabnya, Roxas langsung masuk dalam angkot tidak mendahulukan Namine yang merupakan seorang wanita. Namine mengikutinya dari belakang dan duduk disebelahnya.

"Roxas, itu tidak sopan loh..."

"Huh? Apanya yang tidak sopan?"

"Kau tak mendahulukan seorang wanita... kemana sopan santun 'Ladies first'?"

"Yee... kiraiin apaa... ayolah Nams... satu kali ini aja, nggak apa kan?"

Namine tidak membalasnya, tapi Roxas tahu bahwa di telah dimaafkan. Mereka tetap duduk diam tanpa seribu kata sampai ketika rumah Roxas yang tak begitu jauh dari jarak sang angkot itu terlihat dengan jelas. Mengetahui ini, Namine tiba – tiba merasakan sesuatu yang aneh. Ia seperti tidak ingin di tinggalkan oleh pemuda yang duduk disampingnya.

"Eh- hey, Nams... Aku udah mau sampai nih, entar aku yang bayarin kamu. Yah, hitung aja sebagai ganti yang tadi—Loh, ada apa Namine? Wajahmu pucat... kau sakit?"

"E- enggak kok... aku baik – baik aja!" Namine meniru gerakan Roxas tadi siang. Saat itu juga, angkot telah berhenti di depan rumah Roxas. "Ya udah, kalau ada apa – apa telepon saja aku... rumah kita kan lumayan dekat. Duluan yah!" Roxas pun turun dari angkot dan membayar pajak (?) nya dan Namine, meninggalkan sang gadis tersebut sendirian -sebab penumpang lain sudah turun dari tadi-

Tiba – tiba, perasan buruk yang Namine rasakan dari tadi itu muncul kembali. 'Aduh... Namine... jangan khawatir... rumahku kan entar lagi sampai, tinggal beberapa belokan da—Eeeh... tunggu... i-ini bukan jalan pulang kerumah!' Namine mulai panik didalam angkot yang sedang membawanya entah kemana. "Ma-mas! Bisa balik tidak? Rumah saya arahnya berlawanan!"

Namun usaha Namine untuk memutar balikkan arah itu gagal total. Dari tempat duduknya pun dia dapat melihat seringai licik dari sang pengemudi angkot. 'Oh SHIT! Aku diCULIK!' teriak Namine dalam hatinya dan dengan panik Namin mulai berpikir untuk kabur sedangkan angkot itu melaju dengan agak cepat. 'Apa sebaiknya aku nelpon orang saja... a-atau... aduuh! Bagaimana ini?'

Hanya ada 1 nama yang terlintas dalam pikirannya.

.

.

Roxas.

Namine berpikir bahwa mungkin satu – satunya orang yang dapat menolongnya sekarang adalah Roxas. Tapi bagaimana? Rumahnya sudah agak jauh dari angkot ini! Kalau Namine berteriak pun tidak mungkin terdengar sampai disana kan? Apalagi kalau dia itu orangnya agak pendiam.

Aaahh... apa sih salahnya mencoba?

Namine mulai mengambil napas dalam – dalam.

"ROOXAAASSS!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

BRAAAKK...

.

.

.

Busett... suara apaan tuh?

Suara aneh tersebut pun diirigi oleh suara rem angkot tersebut.

'Ki-kita berhenti... kan?'

Namine menghela napasnya yang sedari tadi ia tahan tanpa sadar saking paniknya. Ia mengurung niatnya untuk mengetahui apa yang terjadi akibat rasa penasaran mengapa angkot yang menculiknya ini berhenti dan apa bunyi aneh itu, mengambil kesempatan yang ada untuk melarikan dirinya.

Ketika turun dari angkot tersebut, Namine di sambut hangat oleh sebuah pelukan yang ia kenal.

.

.

.

.

Pelukan Roxas (Cieee...)

Ia pun berusaha untuk melonggarkan pelukan Roxas yang terbilang lumayan erat itu, "Ro –Roxas! Kenapa kamu disini!"

"Ya elaah... Ya untuk nyelamatin kamu lah! Trus untuk apa aku ngejar angkot itu?" Roxas membelai kepala Namine. Belaiannya sangat menunjukkan rasa kekhawatiran dan kelegahan pada saat yang besamaan, dan Namine tahu itu... rasanya, meneriakan nama Roxas itu berguna juga.

Dengan senyumannya yang manis, Namine mengangkat kepalanya berusaha melihat kedalam mata sang penolong, "Terima kasih, Roxas..."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

'Aduh mati deh aku... kok sampai klepek – klepek yah?'

Sekarang giliran Roxas yang panik akibat detak jantungnya mulai mempercepat denyutnya. Darahnya mulai naik ke atas kepala dan membuatnya agak memanas.

"Ehm... Roxas, bisa... lepaskan aku sekarang...?"

"Eee—maaf..."

Roxas pun melapaskan pelukannya terhadap Namine. Namine yang masih merasa penasaran pun bertanya, "Roxas, apa yang terjadi dengan supir angkot tadi?"

"Eehh... dia... kabur...?"

Sang gadis tidak percaya dengan perkataan Roxas, lalu bunyi yang tadi berasal dari mana? Dia langsung pergi ke TKP dimana ada satu pohon yang rubuh tepat di depan angkot tersebut. 'Jadi tadi itu bunyi pohon yang tumbang, lalu si supir itu langsung ngerem... trus, napa si supir itu kabur?' ia masih bertanya – tanya dengan bodoh memikirkan jawaban yang sedari tadi berdiri di belakangnya.

"Okay... kau mungkin harus menjelaskannya padaku... apa yang terjadi?"

Yang ditanya hanya dapat mengigit bibir bagian bawahnya bimbang antara memberitahukannya atau tidak. Dia pun melihat bahwa banyak orang yang tinggal disekitar situ mulai berdatangan, heran apa yang terjadi. Spontan tak mau terlibat dalam 'masalah' angkot tadi, segera Roxas menarik tangan Namine dan berjalan dengan ajak cepat menuju rumahnya yang tak jauh dari TKP.

"Ro –Roxas! Lepaskan! Kita mau kemana? Dan kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku!"

"Ke rumahku lah! Lebih aman disana bukan?"

Ehm... betul juga... sebaiknya dia ikut saja kata – kata Roxas untuk saat ini karena kejadian tadi, dia agak takut tinggal sendiri dirumah. Akhirnya, Namine terdiam dan mengikuti Roxas dari belakang sambil terus memegang tangannya.

Tiba di tempat yang telah dituju, Roxas segera membuatkan susu coklat andalannya setelah ia membuka pintu rumahnya dan menyuruh Namine duduk di kursi ruang tamu. Ini memang bukan pertama kalinya Namine berkunjung ke rumah Roxas, tapi entah mengapa ia merasa ada yang beda. Bukan karena rumah Roxas yang sepi (ayah Roxas bekerja diluar negeri, sedangkan sang ibu tidak ada dirumah karena ikut arisan :3), mungkin karena ada yang lain dari Roxas setelah ia menyelamatkannya akhirnya rumahnya juga ikut terasa aneh dan Namine tak mengerti apa itu.

Sekitar 5 menit kemudian, lamunan Namine itu dibuyarkan oleh aroma susu coklat yang setiap detiknya mendekat ke arah Namine.

"Minumlah, Namine... ini akan sedikit menenangkan pikiranmu dan membantumu untuk tenang." Roxas memberikan gelas berisi susu coklat tersebut kepada Namine yang membalasanya dengan anggukan kecil, ia pun ikut duduk disebelah Namine. Dia mulai menyeruput susunya perlahan yang ditatap oleh Roxas dengan mendalam (?). Namine yang merasa bahwa dirinya diperhatikan terus menerus, berhenti meminum susu pemberian Roxas. "Ada apa Roxas?"

.

.

"Eeh... tidak ada kok... lanjutin saja acara minum susunya ehehe..."

.

.

'Ok, ini canggung... perasaan dulu tidak deh... Haah – syukur saja Namine lupa untuk diceritakan kejadian tadi secara jelas. Aku masih bingung mau cerita gimana! Malu – maluin gitu!' setelah berdebat dengan pikirannya cukup lama, tiba – tiba Roxas merasakan ada sesuatu yang membebani pundak sebelah kirinya. Ia sedikit menoleh ke kiri untuk melihat apa gerangan yang di atas pundaknya.

Oh, ternyata Namine...

Pasti dia sudah lelah setelah kejadian tadi. Roxas tertawa kecil memandang wajah Namine yang tertidur pulas di atas pundaknya. Wajahnya yang innocent masih memegang gelas susu coklat tadi pada kedua tangannya. Roxas mengambil gelas itu dan menaruhnya diatas meja depan mereka dan tetap membiarkan Namine tertidur. Dan ada satu yang menganggu pikiran Roxas...

.

.

'Kenapa dari tadi aku berpikir bahwa dia itu imuut? Ralat, dia itu imut, cantik, lucu, dan... dan... AGHH! Sudahlah! Ngapain aku pikir yang begituan?'

Sreek...

Namine sedikit bergerak untuk menentukan posisi yang nyaman dan tanpa sadar memeluk lengan Roxas layaknya guling dirumah. Ia pun bergumam pelan tetapi cukup keras, "Roxas..."

'Eeeh... aku?' Roxas sedikit memerah ketika namanya diucapkan lembut oleh sang gadis.

"A – aku... kau..."

'Eeehh... ada apa ini?'

"Kau... belum menceritakan seluruh kejadiannya, bodoh!"

JLEB –

Seperti pisau tajam yang menancap jantung Roxas yang kaget akan pernyataan Namine. Padahal Roxas lebih mengharapkan yang lebih romantis! Seperti 'Kau satu – satunya lelaki yang aku sukai' atau 'Lebih dari mentari yang menyinari hatiku sampai dasarnya yang paling dalam'! (Aciaaa, goombaal). Tunggu, untuk apa dia mengharapkan hal – hal seperti itu? Entahlah, pikirannya sudah kacau dari lahir. Dan ternyata Namine masih sadar bahwa ia belum menceritakan seluruh kejadiannya walaupun dalam alam ngigauu...

Dan seiring waktu berlalu, sang pemuda dirty blonde ini juga rupanya sudah lelah dari sekolah dan akhirnya ikut tertidur di atas kepala Namine seraya hp blackberry-nya berbunyi nyaring akan adanya satu pesan masuk.

_**TBC**_

* * *

><p><em><em>Iya kan? Aneh banget kan...?

Sudah... minum dulu sana... Kamu pasti keselek habis baca fic ini... XD

Tapi terima kasih untuk reader dan para Authors-senpai yang masih mau membaca fiction ini sampai habis!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Review nggak yah? Q.Q**


End file.
